Rules and Rubbish
by stealingthunder101
Summary: Back in the Garrison Days: the first time Lance convinces Hunk to break the rules. Also known as their first night at the Garrison.


**Rules and Rubbish**

 **Summary: Back in the Garrison Days, the first time Lance convinces Hunk to break the rules. Also known as their first night at the Garrison.**

A/N: Just a short little piece for kicks and giggles. Bonus points for anyone who catches the ATLA reference.

"I'm not saying this is a bad idea. But this is not a good idea." It wasn't that Hunk didn't want to explore the campus that was to be his home for the next few years. It wasn't that the promise of a late night snack didn't entice the foodie in him. It _was_ that it was past curfew on his first night here. And he didn't know if he could trust the boy with the wild eyes and a mischievous grin. And that Iverson guy was scary.

"Come on, man. We're just scoping out the kitchen," Lance retorted. "What's the worst that could happen?" Then, "Don't answer that."

Hunk had always been a rule-follower. He did his chores and abided by his curfew. He raised his hand before speaking in class (even when his peers made mistakes on the chalkboard equations). Following the rules results in gold stars and proud parents and a good life. Breaking them leads to dunce caps and disappointment and jail. Hunk likes rules. Rules keep people safe.

"I just think-"

"Are you scared or something?" Lance raised an eyebrow at his roommate.

Hunk's resolve was deteriorating rapidly. Did he want his new roommate to think he was a coward? Maybe Garrison Hunk didn't have to be the same as Home Hunk. No one here knows about the boy with the pristine record who minded his elders and acted with obedience. He could relax his staunch rule-compliant behavior. He could go on adventures and have crazy stories to share about his days at the Garrison. He could be the kind of guy who is not afraid of disappointment or danger and who leaps into new situations without hesitation. The kid who sneaks out for a midnight snack with his roommate whom he barely knows.

"Fine."

" _Alright,_ " Lance's grin widened, "Let's break some rules!"

Oh, Hunk really didn't like that look in his eyes. Nevertheless, Hunk changed back out of his pajamas and dressed in what he hoped was sneaking-appropriate clothing. As Hunk laced up his left tennis shoe, Lance opened their door and stepped into the hallway. Before Hunk knew it, he had followed. It wasn't until 20 meters down the hall that the gravitas of what he was doing began to sink in. They were done for. They would certainly be caught, sent to Iverson's office and before his first day of classes, Hunk would be packed and on a flight back home. What was he going to tell his parents?

"Uh, Lance-"

"Shh! You have to be quiet. Do you want to get caught?" Lance interrupted in a whisper.

Hunk lowered his voice, "Well this has been fun and all, but I really think we should head back. You know. Before we get expelled or something."

"Come on, man. We're half way there!"

"How do you know that? You've never even been to the kitchen!"

Lance froze. And then Hunk heard it. Footsteps from around the corner drawing closer and closer. Hunk shot a panicked look at a wide-eyed Lance. What could they possibly do to get out of this? They could duck into another dorm and hope that the residents would be understanding. They could pretend to be sleep walking. Or they could-

"Get in the trash can!" Lance interjected into Hunk's internal monologue.

Yeah or that. Wait. What?

No. no no no no _no_. There was no way he could fit. Maybe his string bean roommate could, but Hunk would not be able to stuff himself into the garbage disposal unit. He watched Lance shimmy into the smaller of the two cans. Hunk refused to do this. The bins were undoubtedly crawling with bacteria and who knows what. He could be warm in bed, sound asleep. But _no_ , he had to be dragged out of bed at 1:22 in the morning by the world's most persuasive roommate. The sound of footsteps was getting louder. There had to be another way. Somewhere else to hide that didn't reek and carry disease. The sounds drew closer and after looking around once more, Hunk knew that he didn't really have a choice. He took a steadying breath and then stuck one leg in, then the other. The trash crinkled under his weight and Hunk found himself sinking down into a pile of oozing mess. As he lowered in further, his hand landed on a sticky substance: chewing gum. Hunk made a face, but persisted until he was completely submerged in the filth.

Not a moment after he slid on the can's lid, the boots rounded the corner. Attached to the boots were two upperclassmen who must have been tasked with roaming the halls after curfew to catch wayward cadets. Like _them_. Hunk gulped and held as still as he could in the cramped quarters and peered out at the cadets that could spot them at any moment. The stench of the garbage was getting unbearable and vomit seemed to be in the new cadet's future. Over the sound of his inner hysteria, Hunk noted that the two were quietly discussing… Calisthenics… Kermit the Frog… oh. _Kerberos_. Hunk had heard about the botched mission to Pluto's tiny moon. Heck, the whole country had seen the news report released after contact was lost with the space ship. The pilot was the Garrison's own prodigy. Rumor has it there had never been a cadet with as much promise as one Takashi Shirogane. The details were vague, but Galaxy Garrison asserted the ship was lost due to pilot error, a cold comfort to the families of the astronauts lost to the expanse of space.

Hunk was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts when one of the pair marched up to the trash can that hid a terrified Lance. This was it. They were doomed. At least he would have a story to tell. It's not every day teenagers are found in trashcans outside of their dormitories late at night. It could be a first in Garrison history. Then, Hunk froze with his mouth agape as the impossible happened. The older cadet crinkled up a granola bar wrapper, tossed it in Lance's bin, and then the pair continued walking down the corridor. Soon enough they were out of sight. Lance crawled out and soon after Hunk followed. Lance was a mess. The bottoms of his pants were damp with an unidentified substance and a few wrappers were attached, maybe permanently, to his hoodie. Hunk would have pointed this out to Lance, but he was certain he wasn't any better off.

Lance whistled. "That was close."

Hunk just nodded. The boys made the unspoken decision to end their adventure for the night and returned to their dorm. Each quickly showered. Hunk wanted to wash his clothes right then and there, but there was no way he was going to risk leaving the dorm a second time. Their room was small and the stench from their clothing would quickly diffuse throughout the room. Lance seemed have come to the same realization and pulled out a Febreze to douse his clothes. After, he offered the aerosol can to Hunk who accepted it gratefully. Once Hunk's ruined sneaking clothes smelled like 'Fresh Twist Cranberry,' he lay down on the bottom bunk thankful that the nightmare was officially over and the dreams could begin. He couldn't believe the twist his life took tonight. Sneaking out of bed past curfew and hiding from the patrolling cadets were the last incidents he expected to take place on his first night there. And of courses morning would bring the grand finale as he had to smuggle his clothes into the laundry room without being noticed and subsequently questions. The ordeal continues!

Suddenly, Hunk couldn't hold it in any longer. The first of the giggles broke free from his mouth. Of all the dicey, insane business he could have been up to tonight, hiding in a trashcan of all things was at the bottom of the list. They could have tried out the flight simulator or broken into the engineering lab or anything else really, but instead they chose to spend their time knees deep in a pile of filth- of rubbish! He had to pick gum out of his hair! And who knows if he'll ever be able to get that stain out of his shirt. Who knows what that stain even _is_. The night had been stressful and terrifying, but also incredibly exhilarating. It was immature and risky, but so much fun! His giggles matured into full belly laugh. A second chortle joined his a moment later. It was just so _funny_. They hid in trashcans. Trashcans! This night was ridiculous.

"I couldn't believe it," Hunk guffawed, "When he threw that wrapper in your bin."

"I know!" Lance howled, "It hit me in the _head_!" At that, the boys laughed all the louder. Oh they had a story all right. A story about rules, well, the breaking of them, and so much rubbish that they could swear they could still smell it on their skin days later. Eventually, they settled down. Wiping the tears of humor from his eyes, Hunk thanked God that they weren't caught. And for the new roommate who had somewhere along the night's journey become a friend.

Maybe that time they only made it to the end of the hall, but by the end of the first semester, they could sneak to the kitchen like professional spies. Next, it was the flight simulation so that Lance could get in some extra practice to get better than that 'mullet head.' Each time they snuck out at night they would get further and further. By the time a new member joined their duo to make it a trio, they would regularly make it far past the outer walls. Little by little, they furthered their excursions. Until the last time. The last time would take them light years away to unimaginable wonders featuring an alien princess, five giant robot cats, and a 10,000 year old war. But at that moment, they were cadets just starting out a smaller, but no less significant journey.


End file.
